


Strange Galaxies

by belmione



Series: Self-Serving She-Ra Smut Anthology [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Catra meets her first powerbottom, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione
Summary: Catra and Glimmer keep each other company in Horde Prime's ship.The second in a series of flowery and emotionally-entangled smut fics feat. every wlw ship from She-Ra I can fathom because I ship absolutely everything.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Self-Serving She-Ra Smut Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Strange Galaxies

“For your sake, I hope this isn’t your first time, Sparkles,” Catra murmurs in the crook of Glimmer’s neck, teasing in the cold corner of a dark cell.

“Not even close,” Glimmer growls back and Catra loves the rumble of frustration she can feel vibrate in her throat and the hand that makes a fist in her hair, tight. “Adora beat you to it.”

Catra stifles her own noise of frustration.

“Of course she did. She beat you to it too,” she volleys back, nipping at the soft skin at the corner of her jaw, nuzzling her ear. 

“I know. Everybody knows,” Glimmer grins knowingly and Catra huffs. 

Glimmer is needy in an enviable way. She doesn’t bother to contain the shiver when Catra starts to purr against her, has no qualms yanking her closer, chest pressed to hers. She doesn’t feel the need to act ashamed that she wants warmth and kisses and sex, nor does she pretend that those kinds of desperate human needs disappear in the freezing belly of a listless ship. 

It’s the kind of need that makes it easier for Catra. If Glimmer is the needy one, she’s only reciprocating. If Glimmer needs her, she needn’t admit she needs her back.

She thinks Glimmer knows it, too. For all her penchant for rushing into things, she isn’t stupid.

A week ago, they both would’ve balked at the implication of touching each other like this. But cold, loneliness, fear, and the maddening press of silence on their ears have a knack for breaking down walls quickly and totally. They talk easily now because the alternative is madness. They sleep together because the alternative is freezing. They kiss each other and try to love one another because the alternative is impenetrable loneliness.

Though, Catra has to admit that there is something lovely about Glimmer beyond necessity. Soft hair that still smells like expensive shampoo even after weeks. The elegant curve of her neck and the gleaming white pearl that dangles from one ear. How she arches prettily in Catra’s arms and sighs, high and musical. She’s different than Adora and Scorpia. Refined where Adora and Scorpia were hapless, soft when they were muscular, but with an underlying darkness they always lacked. 

It’s comforting to know there’s iron in her like the kind Catra has. It’s easier to kiss her knowing that there are no idealistic expectations like Adora would place on her, no soft and wide-eyed misplaced trust like with Scorpia. They’re here as a result of like mistakes and Glimmer is clearly content with the messiness of it all. 

Despite the harried looks they give the door, checking that no guards are passing by, there’s something about it that feels immensely safe to Catra, not that she’d ever say so. There are no pretenses together in a cell like this. Neither of them has ever been able to be without pretense, at least not before now. But here where titles are meaningless and it doesn’t matter that Glimmer is the queen of an entire country and Catra is a failed Horde officer, Catra finds it easier than ever to let someone kiss her and try to love her.

Glimmer isn’t easy to please but at least she has no problem voicing what she wants. 

“Stop teasing,” she gasps after too many warm kisses at her neck.

“I would if I could figure out how to get this stupid thing off,” she gestures at Glimmer’s clothes. “What the hell is this thing?”

“Coming from you,” she quirks an eyebrow at Catra, but she obliges, guiding it over her shoulders for Catra. Catra hooks her fingers under it, slipping the pretty and buttery fabric down until Glimmer lies naked under her. She presses her body to her where they’re huddled under the threadbare blanket so they can pretend they’re sleeping if anyone appears. 

“Take this off,” Glimmer tells her, tugging at Catra’s waistband. Catra pauses for a moment. She’s never been naked with someone else like this. Even with Adora, they had to settle for roaming hands under their clothes so they could quickly right themselves should they be found. 

“Sorry, you don’t have to, I should’ve asked,” Glimmer tells her after a searching look. But Catra does want to press bare skin to bare skin, wants to feel the kind of velvet warmth against all of her that she feels under her hands. 

“Quit freaking out, Shimmer, I’m fine,” she answers before lifting her shirt over her head and slipping her waistband down, tossing her clothes to the side.

It’s luxuriously warm and soft, she thinks, as she presses her body to Glimmer’s. She kisses her and trails a hand down to brush lightly over her breast and Glimmer moans loudly enough that Catra has to keep kissing her to swallow the happy sighs she gives her. It isn’t enough for Glimmer. No matter how close they are, she keeps pulling Catra to her tighter.

Catra slips a hand down to the slick and silky softness between her legs. Her legs part easily and she groans deeper.

“Higher. There, yes,” she directs her, practiced at having people listen to her and do as she says. 

Catra moves to keep kissing her neck as her hand moves in purposed circles and she marvels at how her hair still shimmers like something otherworldly even in a cold and damp cell.

“Mm. I wonder if all your hair glitters, Glitter,” she grins, teasing the coarse curls under the heel of her hand. Glimmer flushes, scowling lightly, clearly displeased with the joke. 

Catra means to volley back a second time when Glimmer tilts her head and takes her breast in her mouth with no warning. Catra yelps despite herself, somewhere between shock and ecstasy. 

Glimmer doesn’t stop. Catra has never done anything like this, either. With Adora, they always had to have someone with their wits about them, with an eye or ear out for anyone approaching. 

Glimmer doesn’t appear to care if either of them is aware of anything outside each other. It isn’t long before she slips her hand between Catra’s legs to tease her too. 

They both dissolve into stuttering and mewling and thrashing against one another and it’s a delicious sort of mess. Hands get clumsier and more fumbling as they each lose focus, but it doesn’t matter. There’s something irresistibly lovely about resting her forehead against hers, kissing each other to stifle the sighs, calling sweetly out into each other’s mouths, coming unhinged together.

Glimmer gets there first. She squeals, one hand grasping Catra’s arm, vice-like, the other pausing for just a moment between her legs. She’s beautiful, too, eyes shut with eyelashes quivering and brows knitted. She doesn’t lose herself for long, though. Once she can open her eyes again, she settles her hand in Catra’s hair at the nape of her neck, hand moving purposefully. 

Catra can’t meet her eyes, though Glimmer tries to meet hers. When it’s clear she can’t, Glimmer kindly leans in to kiss her instead. She holds her as tightly as before and it’s that warmth that becomes too much for Catra as she whimpers pitifully into her mouth. 

Glimmer doesn’t try to meet her eyes again and Catra is grateful for it as she collapses on top of her, burying her face in the crook of Glimmer’s neck. She wraps her arms around her, tucking her easily into her.

She doesn’t ask her if she’s alright when Catra cuddles as close to her as she can get. She doesn’t try to get her to talk or move. She doesn’t comment when Catra starts to purr that she’s happy because they both know it’s more to try and ease a mutual hurt that hangs in this space between them. She doesn’t talk about Adora, even though she looms large in both of their minds, even though they miss her and neither of them knows how to make it up to her.

She merely lets Catra rest, stroking her hair as they cling to each other, floating aimlessly in a strange new galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also, I'm going to do quite a few of these, so let me know what other pairings you want to see.


End file.
